Belief
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Was it really that she didn’t believe he’d keep his word, or that she had believed that he would the entire time and didn’t want to believe herself? References to the “When this Journey is Over…” Z-Skit. Sheelos. One-shot.


**Title: Belief**

**Author: NexustehULF0o **

**Description: Was it really that she didn't believe he'd keep his word, or that she had believed that he would the entire time and didn't want to believe herself? References to the "When this Journey is Over…" Z-Skit. Sheelos. One-shot.**

**Rating: K

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA, YOU KNOW, OR SHEENA OR ZELOS. **

**

* * *

**

**Nexus: I was originally asked to write this for Kaosu Fujibayashi's "There's a First Time for Everything," but he's taking to long, so…I'm uploading it of my own accord. So please enjoy this little tidbit~! ;3**

* * *

The forest was abuzz with excitement as the trees rustled slightly in the afternoon breeze and birds in an assortment of types were chirping in unmelodic harmony. Green and brown leaves of varying shades were disturbed from their place on the ground and were swept across a well-trodden dirt path, where two pairs of feet ambled along.

The first of the two was keeping a slow but steady pace, rolling their toes slightly in some kind of informal march. Their steps were almost silent as the wind itself, given away only by the crunching of autumn leaves beneath their feet.

The second pair, however, were unsure, heavy steps - moving very slowly and carefully as if holding a large tower of boxes.

There was absolutely every truth in those words.

Zelos Wilder suddenly let out a massive groan while shifting the weight of the many taped and packaged boxes a certain ninja chief had loaded on him to a more comfortable position against his chest. He could barely see over the tower of things Sheena Fujibayashi had piled on him; if he knew that moving Mizuho would be this exhausting, he might have reconsidered offering his help…

"You said you would help, Zelos!" The ninja standing beside him retorted without him even having to speak a word. "You promised me back on the journey that you would help move, you stupid Chosen! Don't you remember?" Zelos sighed, stopping to precariously watch the summoner silently fume over nothing at all.

"Yeah, but Sheena…I kinda…" He muttered, shrugging as best he could under the weight of the Chief of Mizuho's clutter. "I kinda expected you to help out too!" He whined, gesturing to the nothing she had in her hands.

The ninja rolled her eyes, although she did feel a little guilty about that. Perhaps she just wanted to see the Chosen sweat…if only a little.

"You're such a baby, you know that?" She told him, placing her hands on her hips before removing some things off of the top of his stack. The swordsman sighed, shrugging as best he could under the pile of items.

"Thanks, Sheena." He muttered. "I coulda sworn those things were gonna fall off. Then you woulda gotten…" He trailed off, leaving her to imagine the rest to herself. She silently withdrew arguing what he was going to say before continuing down the path.

There was silence between them as a lone cicada began to hum off in the distance.

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda surprised that you remembered what I said." Zelos began after sighing lightly. "It _was_ pretty long ago, now that I think about it…" He trailed off, blowing a strand of red hair out of his face. She smirked shyly to herself, remembering the times they all shared with their friends, and how much everyone, especially Zelos, had changed over that time.

"Yeah, well. I trusted you to be there for me." Sheena shrugged, turning and looking back. "You can be…dare I say it…_reliable_."

"Oooh, don't compliment me, It's weird." He shivered. The ninja merely laughed and kept walking. Zelos carefully ran to catch up, balancing the boxes where his knees wouldn't knock them out of his hands.

"Would you prefer a smack upside your head…?" She muttered, making the man cringe in retaliation.

"So harsh…" he responded in a whisper, causing the ninja to reply with a swift shake of her head.

The forest was silent again as the trees whispered around them, losing leaves that would soon be carried away with the wind. The sun peeked through the holes in the vast canopy covering the dirt path of which they were traveling, creating patches that lit the road ahead oh so well. She glanced to her companion momentarily, noticing the troubled look on his face before turning to look straight ahead again. It was then that Sheena noticed this awkward silence as something not welcomed around the redhead Chosen. Apparently, it gave him time to figuratively stew.

"You know…I haven't seen you since you elected me Emissary of Peace." She began, still looking forward at the boxes she held. Zelos, quickening his pace, caught up to her, then looking sideways at her.

"Yeah." He agreed, not saying any more, which startled her. He normally was much more vocal, saying something along the lines of _"Why? Did you miss me? I can understand if you did, I mean, I AM…" _and then ranting on about something or another, more likely himself.

But he didn't. He sat there in silence, looking at the floor, as well as the feet that he could now see due to Sheena taking some of the boxes.

She didn't like him being the strong, silent type either.

"What's up with you? You're all quiet all of a sudden." Sheena started up, curious if nothing else.

Zelos looked up, a bit startled. He smiled crookedly at her, and then shrugging as best he could.

"Nothing." He replied in a straightforward manner. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking…" The ninja repeated, trailing off afterwards. She had half the nerve to add something along the lines of _"Don't do that often, do you?"_ but she withdrew. This was a rare moment in Zelos history; she should enjoy it, much less take a picture.

"Do you…" The Chosen began, looking up from where he had returned his vision to moments ago and stopping "Do you…really think I'm reliable?"

Whup, there go the warning flags - a personal question. Sheena blushed a light pink, unsure of what she should say. Should she agree? It _was _Zelos, so it would only boost his ego – but then she reminded herself that today, he wasn't quite acting the part.

"Uh…" – she hid her face behind one of the boxes, stopping as well – "Well…I…I, yeah, I do."

Zelos smiled wryly, cocking his head at her. But he said nothing. He just stared, watching Sheena brew over the myriad consequences of her actions.

He waited a bit too long, however.

"Wh-what?!" She cried, making absolutely sure her face was hidden behind her tower of boxes.

"You're blushing." He admitted, trying to look at her while smiling.

"Wh…What's it to you, you stupid Chosen?" She fired at him, and he simply chuckled at her.

"Nothin'." He shrugged.

She turned around slowly, and began walking again, leaving the Chosen to run to catch up with her one more time.

"Wha'd I do?" He asked as amiably as he could, cocking his head while looking over at her. Her head remained forward, but her hard gaze softened just a little.

She shook her head, motioning for him to forget it. Sounded like a fine moment to change the subject. "I've just been so stressed lately…"

"Definitely know how that feels, hun." He nodded, looking away from her. "I can't tell you how many times I've had so much on my plate that I wanted to tear my hair out."

Somehow, Sheena couldn't imagine Zelos ripping out the hair that he fawned over day and night. So she grunted a little instead of speaking, lifting the boxes she carried up so she had a better hold on them.

"I definitely know how being head of something is, too." He muttered. "I mean, the Chosen is second in command next to the King himself. Imagine my surprise when everyone expected me to make these last-minute decisions for them, let alone make them _rational_. I went pretty bonkers. Sebastien said I started talking to myself at one point."

Sheena chuckled. She never really thought about how hard being the Chosen was. After seeing Colette go through all those tasks at the Tower of Salvation, she never imagined what would happen if Zelos had to go through that instead. She never thought of what he would do in that situation.

And if all had gone according to Cruxis' plan when it came time to sacrifice himself, what _she_ would have done either.

"Sheena." Zelos looked over, his smile becoming more of a contemplative expression.

"Yeah?" She glanced over, a questioning look on her face.

"I know how you feel. Yeah, I know, I may be really stupid and perverted and stuff…but that doesn't stop me from understanding. If you ever need someone to talk to about…_anything_…you know I'm always around."

Zelos smiled again; this time, though, it was different. It was genuine; although still crooked like his smiles always were, she somehow knew he was being serious.

"Zelos…" She uttered his name ever so airily while turning her head away. She hated locking eyes for so long. "Can I really believe you…?"

"O'course ya can, hun." He beamed. "Leave it all to me."

* * *

**Nexus: Review, yes? Ahaha, Happy -belated- Holidays and a Happy -belated- New Year! :D**


End file.
